Return
by Ann Y. Mous
Summary: Emily and Richard have just returned from Europe almost 2 months after Season 6 finale to attend a business function where they are quite surprised to discover who else is there.
1. Chapter 1

Emily POV

We just returned from our two months away in Europe. Our pre-departure dinner did not result in the outcome I had hoped for, but at least Lorelai and I seemed to be on good terms. I missed my girls while we were away, but I was a bit too preoccupied with other things going on around me while abroad to call and see what details of their lives I could pry out of Lorelai. I had planned to call her when we got back home, but Richard had cut the trip short by 2 days to return home to attend a function of one of his top clients, I forget which one, but I am so jet-lagged that does not matter now. Focus, Emily, it is almost time to leave and you are only halfway ready.

We arrived only 15 minutes after we were supposed to arrive which allowed us to make an entrance. Richard immediately left me to go talk shop with some of his colleagues leaving me to circulate among the wives and attempt to catch up on what went on around Hartford while I was away. After hearing that Constance Betterton's husband had a financial setback in selling his used cars and a few other tidbits about other DAR ladies and their husbands, I continued walking around and was quite surprised at the figure I saw in the next room watching something on the dance floor.

As soon as I saw Christopher standing there with a smile on his face, I went up to him.

I greeted him: "Christopher, what a surprise!"

"Emily, how wonderful to see you. How was your trip?" he responded. I was impressed that he remembered I had just returned from Europe.

"Very nice, thank you. What brings you here this evening?" I asked honestly trying to remember which of Richard's clients were responsible for the function this evening and how Christopher could be associated with it. Christopher is into computer software, but I cannot think of a single one of Richard's clients that deal with that.

"Well, when the most beautiful woman in the world tells you that she needs some arm candy for a business event, who am I to disappoint?" he said with a smirk. I was confused but quite thrilled to hear that he was here with someone, even if it was not Carolyn. But, I refuse to think of that disaster two months ago and am once again reminded of how good looking he is, especially now that he has grown his hair out a touch more than it was the last time I saw him.

"Ah, the most beautiful woman in the world? That is quite a statement." I am glad that he has someone with beauty because he is indeed a very good looking man. I see a lot of Rory's physical features when I look at him.

"I like to think she is. She has good genes." He says with a smirk. At this point I am curious to know who he is here with.

"Do I know her, or her parents?" I have to ask because he is not volunteering this information. For a moment this is beginning to feel like getting information out of Lorelai.

He smiles and as he is about to answer I lose my patience and ask "Where is this woman?" I ask honestly curious, attempt to smile, and hope that the comment did not come out too bitterly, but he should have hit it off better with Carolyn, even if he was too immature for her.

He chuckled a bit. "She is out on the dance floor with your husband. He found us and simply had to have a dance." He continued to smile as I began to panic. What would Richard want with whatever two bit tramp Christopher had associated himself with this evening. My massive confusion stopped me from becoming jealous, but those feelings were attempting to creep in.

"Excuse me?" I ask for clarification. I am a bit hesitant on whether to look back at Christopher or attempt to see where his gaze was drifting.

He begins to explain, "Richard saw us, and we started catching up when she told us she loved this song. Before I could ask her to dance, Richard beat me to it." He continues his small smile as he glances out to the dance floor which has quite a few couples dancing to this song that I cannot place. He is about to say something else when I take a few steps forward to get a better view, and that is when I see her.

There she is in his arms. They are dancing and seemingly having a pleasant time. He is dancing with Lorelai. Richard is dancing with our daughter. To say that I am shocked is an understatement. At first I do not know whether to go up to them and demand why she is here or whether to simply walk away and act as though I have not seen them. As I am pondering this, Christopher comes up to me and asks me to dance. I am truly speechless, and he takes advantage of this by simply starting to dance all the while continuing to smile and glance in Lorelai's direction. We step out on to the dance floor where he leads us over toward Richard. I now see that she has noticed me and smiles toward me. I am still so shocked to see her at one of Richard's business functions that I cannot begin to imagine what my face looks like.

Just as we reach Richard and Lorelai, the music stops and the dance is over. I am still speechless, but Richard is thanking Lorelai for the dance and then sees me for the first time since he left me at the door.

"Emily, there you are. Look who I found." He says it quite enthusiastically.

"Hi, Mom." She greets me and then her smile lingers toward Christopher.

"I see that Richard. How are you, Lorelai?"

"Fine Mom, thanks. Did you have a good trip? Dad was telling me a bit about it, but I did…"

I have had enough of this civil chitchat, even if we are standing in a crowded room; I interrupt her and demand to know "Lorelai Gilmore, I demand to know what is going on here."

She smiles and takes a patronizing tone. "Well, Mom, this is a business related function being hosted by the Durham Group. Dad insures them. They are a hotel group, enter me. There was music, so some people take it as an opportunity to dance. I am your daughter, or at least I have been told that I am." This is not the time for her jokes. I send her a glance that seems to get my message across quite nicely because she next says "Maybe we should go somewhere more private."

With that said, I am trying to remember how she fits in with the Durham Group and where the nearest "private" area is for us to continue this discussion. This is not something that I am willing to drop. I start to walk away hoping that she is following me and desperately search for somewhere appropriate to continue this discussion because I demand to know what is really going on.

A/N: Should I continue on with this, please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Last night Richard and I returned from Europe and attended the function for the Durham Group, and I am still trying to believe how things have changed. Admitting that I was surprised to see Lorelai at one of Richard's business functions would be an understatement but seeing that she was with Christopher was the ultimate surprise but a pleasant surprise for a change after a lifetime of less than thrilling shocks. When she and I went off to a more private spot at the function, we only had time for an abbreviated conversation for her to explain what was going on before Mike Armstrong whisked my daughter away for something very official. As she left my side she mentioned that we would talk more on Friday at dinner. I did not get the chance to get her alone for the rest of the evening, and fortunately I did not encounter any nosy questions from any of my DAR friends before Richard and I snuck out completely exhausted. When I awoke this morning, I knew my day would include tracking my daughter down for a full explanation. If she thought she could escape me until Friday when she would likely dodge dinner, she would be mistaken.

Richard had to go into the office and catch up on some of his international calls. I feigned disappointment when he excused himself from breakfast, but I secretly smiled pleased with my opportunity to learn more about what had been going on the past two months.

As soon as I had made it outside to my car and pulled out of the driveway, I realized that my daughter's professional life had changed as much as her romantic life had changed. In that instant, I realized I had no idea where my daughter reported for work everyday. I wondered if my daughter still had her house or if she had moved. I stopped at a light and panicked not knowing what to do. I suddenly had a flashback from over twenty years ago when my daughter was gone from my home and not knowing where she was or how to reach her. The only difference today was technology. While the light was still red I dialed Lorelai's cell number.

The phone rang and just when I thought that the voice mail was about to pick up, someone answered, but it was not my daughter's voice. Christopher? My mind still raced with questions on everything I had hoped to ask Lorelai.

"Hello, The beautiful Lorelai is unable to take your call at the moment, May I assist you." He recited this greeting as if it was normal for him to be answering her phone. His tone indicated that he cared for Lorelai, but I hope this is not how he answers her calls for business matters. Or did he know it was me, and they are just playing games.

"Christopher?" Was all that I was able to get out. I was rather shocked that he was answering Lorelai's phone yet somehow relieved that he was still in Lorelai's life.

"Emily!" He seemed to say this loud enough for someone else to hear, assumingly as a hint to Lorelai. "How are you this morning?" he continued.

"I am fine, thank you, Christopher. Is Lorelai there? I would like to speak with her." I asked him hoping he was not quite picking up on the sense of need in my voice.

"Glad to hear that you are having a good morning, Emily. Let me track her down." He then moved the phone away from his mouth and yelled "Lorelai! Your mom's on the phone." I hear Lorelai faintly in the background ask him to take a message because she is running late. Running late! Is she serious? That is no excuse to not talk to your mother.

Christopher comes back to the phone and relays Lorelai's message. How weak he truly is! Before Christopher finishes being Lorelai's messenger, I interrupt and demand to speak to my daughter. I hear a bit of a commotion in the background then Lorelai made her way to the phone. By this time I was driving out of Hartford on the way to Stars Hollow not knowing where my daughter was or what I would find once I got to wherever it is that I was driving.

"Hi, Mom" was the greeting that finally brought the dead line back to life. "What's up?"

What's up? Was she serious? "We need to talk." That was all that needed to be said, or at least that is what I thought.

"About what?" Was she serious?

"About what? Lorelai Gilmore, I leave for Europe two months ago and you are engaged to a small town diner owner. You own and run your own inn. I return from Europe two months later, without a word from you, and discover that both of those major things in your life – things that you are supposed to tell your mother – have all changed. I don't even know where you work or where you are living. Why haven't you told me of these changes in your life? Why don't you tell me anything? I know that we have had our differences over the years, but I thought that since Rory is back in school and you assisted me after my botched surgery that things were finally decent between us, but as usual you cannot stand for me to be right." Silence on the other end. This was quite a rant for me, especially over the telephone and not in person when I can corner her and guilt her into committing to something on a grander scale than Friday night dinners. I must be slipping.

"Are you done?" That is all that she has to ask me, if I am done.

"No. Where are you? I want to continue this in person!" I need to know where my daughter is and where she is going and how she spends her time. Now I am sounding like a stalker, but I am just a concerned mother who is tired of being kept out of my daughter's life.

"I am running late for a meeting, but what if I meet you at the club for lunch around one?" Seriously? The Club? She has not voluntarily gone to the club since…I can't remember her ever voluntarily going to the club. "Fine. See you at one" was all I was able to reply.

Now that I am halfway to Stars Hollow I have to pull over to catch my breath and wonder what has come over my daughter.

One o'clock could not get here fast enough. I had spent the remaining few hours of the morning running errands and checking up on a few things around the house. I also had to fire the incompetent who was our maid after she unpacked my suitcases entirely inappropriately and had to hassle with the agency to arrange for a new maid to begin immediately. Unfortunately, one will not be able to start until first thing in the morning so Richard and I will have to dine out this evening.

I arrive to the club at 12:55 just to have a slight edge on Lorelai whom I am certain is running behind schedule. After all, she hasn't been on time for anything in her life. That is when I see her look at her watch then excuse herself from a table full of gentlemen. She shakes a few hands and rubs one on the shoulder. That is when I realize that she is rubbing Richard's shoulder. What is going on that Lorelai would go to her father rather than me? I am angered, hurt, but I will not let her win.

Lorelai walks up to me. "Hi, Mom. Hungry?" She smiles, but I know she is up to something, but she is not mentioning the table that she just left nor is Richard making his way over to greet me.

"Mmm. We have a reservation." That is all I am able to say before going up to the hostess then following her to the table that awaits us overlooking the golf course. We sit down and after I take a sip of my water I ask "What's new in your life?" as if I did not have my breakdown over the telephone this morning and that this is the first conversation of any kind that we have had since before I left.

"Well, I took a job with the Durham Group. I am a consultant of sorts, so I get to travel around a little and consult." She says this as if this is nothing, but she does seem a bit excited about traveling.

"What about the Dragonfly?" I have to ask. That hotel meant everything to her, and I thought that Richard told me he was convinced that she was not interested in selling her interest.

"I technically still own it with Sookie, but it is now under the management of the Durham Group. I don't have a hands on role anymore and try to only go back into Stars Hollow on as limited a basis as necessary." I am shocked that she does not want to go back to Stars Hollow! That is the place that has kept her from me for so long that I am shocked especially as she considered that place "home" more than our home ever was.

"Lorelai, what happened?" I have to know what has happened to break her up from Luke and bring her together with Lorelai, especially because all of my efforts in this area failed, I was curious to find out the cause.

"Luke and I broke up." I did not say anything in hopes that she would continue. "He didn't want to marry me. And well, Christopher is Christopher and he is more amazing than ever. I've been spending more time in Hartford."

Just then the waitress came to take our orders. Lorelai ordered coffee and a sandwich. I had a salad. After we'd ordered Richard came up to our table and I acted surprised to see him not acknowledging that I had seen him earlier at the table with Lorelai hoping that he would confess what had been going on earlier. He did just that in explaining that it was a Durham Group working lunch. He also indicated that he was going to meet someone for a round of golf and informed us we had prime viewing seats of some hole. He left by giving both of us a kiss on the cheek. I was trying to remember the last time I had seen Richard be that affectionate toward Lorelai. Seemingly, everything that I have been wanting for over twenty years is finally coming into place. I knew that she was with Christopher and that her career was taking off. Christopher was not holding her back, but more importantly I was dining with my daughter at the club!

Christopher POV

The last two months have been the best in my life. Lorelai is truly the most beautiful woman in the world and the love of my life. It was hard to believe that things were truly coming together for us, but two months is an amazing milestone for us.

When I saw Lorelai show up at my door, I invited her in, but I in no way expected my life to change how it did. Lorelai was ready to be in a committed relationship where children didn't get in the way. Lorelai had always been there for Gigi. Even though it was difficult at first for Gigi to share Daddy's attention and affection, she and Lorelai have bonded. Lorelai has more or less been living with us for at least the past month as it is closer for her commute into work. Last night seeing Lorelai in her element at the function for the Durham group, I knew that everything is lining up to be amazing.

Today I am meeting Richard for a round of golf. Golf is not quite my game, but I have been able to get more practice in since my grandfather passed away allowing me more time away from work. When I told Lorelai about this, she couldn't believe that I was going to voluntarily spend time with her father, but her parents and I have always had a special connection. Richard has always believed in me and supported me in ways that my parents never could.

Our tee time was set for 1:30. When Lorelai told me that she was going to have lunch to defuse Emily at the club, I advised her to get a table overlooking the golf course so I could catch a glimpse of her. When I got to the first hole, I looked toward the dining room hoping to see Lorelai, and I was not disappointed. She saw me and waved a slight wave seemingly in an attempt to fly under Emily's radar as she was talking to someone who appeared to be the waitress. Just as I was about to blow kisses up to her, Richard walked up with his caddy, and we hit the first hole. We had decided to only play nine holes since Richard had to be back at work this afternoon.

Idle small talk took up the bulk of the first 7 holes, but now the conversation hit a serious note when he mentioned Lorelai. Richard talked about how impressed he was with Lorelai's seemingly new business aptitude. "It is so remarkable to be sitting in a meeting with one of my top clients and that company president turns to my daughter for assistance. Mike tells me that she is doing well. I must tell you, Christopher, that I am pleased with this change." He congratulated me as if it was my doing that Lorelai had gone to work for the Durham Group and for her success in doing so.

"Well, Richard, Lorelai is an amazing person. Everything that she has done in her life has been amazing. She is the strongest person that I have ever known." I can see that he is pleased to hear me compliment his daughter. "I love her." This does not come as a great shock to him. "I want to be with her for the rest of our lives." This confession seems to surprise him more than my profession of love. I wonder what he could be thinking since he goes silent and his face is too difficult to read, but then that could be attributed to lining up his shot on our final hole.

We finish up our round of golf in silence. I could not bring myself to say anything else following my disclosure. I thought that he would be pleased, but after my final putt, Richard broke our silence. "Be good to her or I will destroy you." With that he patted me on the back which ended in a partial hug before he retreated back to the locker room for his steam. I was rendered speechless, and I did not want to disappoint.

Uncertain of what time it was, I was confident that Lorelai and Emily had finished their lunch and had gone on about their days. However, to my shock, I saw them still sitting at their table talking and found my way into the dining room where I kissed them both hello but had a special "hello beautiful" for Lorelai, and I pulled another chair up to their table.

Emily seemed less than thrilled that I would interrupt her time with her daughter while also thrilled with the visual of us together.

­

Emily POV:

Lorelai and I are having an amazing lunch. I cannot remember the last time that we have been together for this long of a meal, much less the last time that it happened with just the two of us here, alone without Rory. From our table we were able to see Richard and Christopher begin their golf which was quite exciting. It was almost as though all of my dreams had come true in this moment.

Much to my surprise, Christopher joined us at the end. At first I was a bit upset to have to share Lorelai, but looking at both of them together when he greeted her with "hello beautiful" was much more touching than I could have imagined! I can't believe it, but my family is coming together just as I have always hoped that it would!


	3. Chapter 3

Emily POV

Lorelai's duties with the Durham Group resulted in additional travel to various places for various consulting needs. Christopher had found some excuses to tag along or to at least venture down for a brief portion of her stay.

Lorelai's latest consultation was some random town on the coast of Florida, but I cannot remember where. It was not a place that Richard and I have been. Christopher had gone down for a few days to accompany Lorelai for a relaxing few days on the beach after work and before she had to be back home for more work. There had been some discussion of taking Gigi down to Disneyworld while Lorelai was working in Florida, but it did not work out. Instead, Gigi has been spending more time with Francine and her nanny. Francine still has not been as warm to Lorelai as she should, and I can only imagine that she still does not communicate with Rory. The holidays are coming up, and I suppose that I should facilitate a family dinner, but the last one involving the Haydens ended so poorly that I want to keep Rory to myself and not share her with another grandmother.

Christopher POV

These past months have been amazing. It is hard to believe that only one year ago I was just getting back into Rory's life by finally contributing to her life and paying for Yale. Since then she has included me in her life. I have gotten to see Yale and be even more amazed at her brilliance than ever before. I never would have thought that I would get a kick out of reading a college newspaper or that my kid was possible of accomplishing so much. But, Lorelai is an amazing mother, and Rory has benefited from Lorelai's greatness. Fortunately, I have been able to have her back in my life and never knew how wonderful a real grown-up relationship could be with Lorelai. We were always such children when it came to being together, but now it is something that we want more than anything else. This is amazing. I am also fortunate that Lorelai is as amazing with Gigi as she is, and Gigi now knows what it is like to have a mother-figure in her life, other than her nanny. Also, Richard's words of "Be good to her or I will destroy you" continue to stick out in the back of my mind.

Lorelai has been traveling for business quite a bit lately, and I have missed her. I try to go with her on her trips as much as I can or at least coordinate it with my work travel schedule. When Lorelai had to go to Florida, I had thought about taking Gigi and Rory to Disney World, but that would not work out. So, I arranged for my mom to watch Gigi so Lorelai and I could share a few days on the beach before we go back to face the holidays in our first holiday season as a couple, well at least the first holiday season together in over twenty years.

Those days on the beach were amazing. We would sit on our chairs under the umbrella relaxing, listening to music, rubbing sunscreen on each other's backs. It was quite a different scene than the cold Connecticut weather that we were escaping. Overall, those were some good days, but the nights at the beach were even better. A few times I had to stop and remind myself that this was really happening. Lorelai and I really have made a solid life together, and things seem to still be working. It was on one of these nights that I realized I needed to make a move without scaring her, but I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. From what we had talked about in the past, we knew we wanted to be together, but knowing that we wanted to be together had not yet transcended into talking about when we would get married. I thought it would happen, and we had talked generally but never specifically. This trip seemed like the best opportunity to discuss it with her, but I don't always have the best luck at keeping this girl.

Emily POV

Christopher and Lorelai are returning from Florida today. I hope they have had a good time and are eagerly awaiting the holidays like I am. Thanksgiving is less than one week away and all of my preparations are in place. Drinks will begin sharply at six o'clock followed by dinner at seven. My girls will be there along with Christopher and Gigi as well as some of Richard's business associates and their wives. I cannot wait for them to see the pretty picture that has developed – Lorelai with Rory's father! Since Lorelai has been out of town, I have not had the opportunity to inform her of the plan for Thanksgiving Thursday, but it is not as though our schedule will deviate from years past. Rory has also been difficult to get in touch with as she is busy with school. I talked to her last Friday when she was able to pop by for a quick dinner before going back to Yale. I was unable to tell whether or not Logan will be making it home for the holidays or how their relationship really is going. But, at least I know that my table will be perfect and my family will be perfect, too.

Night came, and Lorelai had not called me to let me know that she had made it home, and I was beginning to get a bit worried. I went to bed that night upset and disappointed. My dreams of having things as I had always envisioned with Lorelai really were too good to be true! As I sniffled into my pillow, Richard asked what was wrong, but all I could come up with was that I was coming down with a cold. He kept his distance even though I needed some affection more than ever! All he could say was "get plenty of Vitamin C" before he drifted off and started snoring.

Having not slept well all night, I knew the first call that I would make of the morning. Of course, I would have to wait for Richard to go to work to make that call. Richard and I sat down to breakfast when the phone rang. It was hard to believe that anyone would be calling this early. The maid answered the phone and passed it off to Richard. I imagined that it was some business call, probably from overseas not taking into account the time difference, until Richard called the caller "son" when I then realized that Christopher was on the other line. Only hearing Richard's side of the conversation, I became increasingly confused when Richard said "We already have Thanksgiving plans, but I will talk with Emily and see what can be arranged." Richard hung up and resumed eating his breakfast leaving me completely confused from his phone call. I could not take it!

"Richard Gilmore, I demand to know what Christopher said. This instant!" I could tell from his startled impression that he did not really think that I was listening to what he was saying.

"Christopher would like for us to change our Thanksgiving plans for a surprise he is putting together." He stated matter of factly. However, all I could think and all that came out of my mouth was "why didn't Lorelai call?"

Richard sighed. "I don't know Emily. Lorelai is a very busy individual. She has responsibilities at work that require her time and efforts. Christopher seemed to think that we would want to be with them for Thanksgiving for whatever it is. His exact words were 'a celebration that you would not want to miss.'" With that he paused for a moment then said "I think we should go. Whatever it is that he has planned should be festive. He said that he would send a car for us on Wednesday and to pack for everything." This was one of the most cryptic messages I had ever heard. Christopher really must be spending too much time with Lorelai, his messages sound more like her every day. How could Richard think that this surprise would be festive? I am less than thrilled that Richard does not even seem to be hesitating to cancel all the wonderful things that I have planned for the holiday to join in on Christopher's fun. Richard really is not being reasonable. What does he know that I do not know? I got up to grab the phone from near Richard's place at the table and call Lorelai's cell phone.

Lorelai picks up with a groggy "hello?" "Lorelai Gilmore, this is your mother! I demand to know why you did not call me to tell me you returned from your trip! I also demand to know why your father and I have to change our Thanksgiving plans!" I asked and paused for a response. "What?" was her groggy response. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, you know exactly what I am talking about. Christopher called your father, _not me_, this morning to tell us that you would not be attending our Thanksgiving and that we needed to change our plans to come with you wherever it is we are supposed to go."

"Oh that. yawn I didn't know that he called. I was going to call you this morning after I got to the office." She seemed tired and genuine. Perhaps I was being a bit short with her, but how can she and Christopher honestly expect us to change our plans without telling us where we are going and why we are going. "Christopher came up with an amazing plan for Thanksgiving that is too good to be true! We decided that we should keep it a secret until we get there. But, Mom, I promise that this is not something that you want to miss. Please be ready to go Wednesday when the car will be there to pick you up. If you miss Thanksgiving with us, you will regret it forever, and I refuse to accept the blame in the future if you miss this!" She sounded so serious and convincing in the end that all I wanted to do was go pack my bags and see what awaited us.

My next few days were filled with canceling all preparations for my Thanksgiving and giving Richard's secretary the task of finding alternate Thanksgiving celebrations for Richard's business associates. I had suggested that the firm send them to a Thanksgiving at the Dragonfly along with an overnight stay and was quite glad they listened to me.

This was the first Thanksgiving in a long time that had not gone my way in my own home. As upset as I was that I was not able to be in charge of what was going on, I was a bit excited at the prospect of Christopher and Lorelai planning a long weekend. Lorelai had said that Christopher was the one who was in charge of all of the plans. All I knew was that a car would pick us up Wednesday at one to take us to our destination.

Wednesday finally came. Richard and I had several suitcases not knowing what the occasion was so we had to be prepared! The car came, and we got in heading to what would be our destination. A short while later, we pull up to an airstrip where Lorelai was waiting for us waving from the door of the jet. Richard and I got out of the car and waved back and boarded the jet that would carry our family to our destination. As we were greeting Lorelai and Christopher, Rory and Logan soon came out from the back followed by Gigi and Francine. I had not realized that Francine would be along for this journey. Suddenly, I became very territorial and greeted Rory lovingly.

"Rory, sweetheart, how have you been?" I gave her one of the biggest hugs that I can remember giving ever. "Logan, I didn't know that you would be in for the holiday." I was excited to see them together and hoping that Francine would get a good look at me having the kind of closeness to my granddaughter that she could have had. I have never sought to make anyone as jealous as I hope she leaves this vacation being. I am also excited that Rory and Logan make such an adorable couple.

"Well, Emily, I could not stand to miss Thanksgiving with Rory, and I could not stand to miss the excitement of this weekend. So, here I am." He smirked to Rory who only smiled back. I knew there was something that I did not know that they did know, but I was not going to press the issue…yet.

Lorelai showed me where Richard and I should sit for the flight but still did not disclose where we were going. I could hear part of what Richard and Christopher were saying but not everything.

"Do you have your passports?" Christopher asked Richard. Passports? Where are we going and why has Richard not told me! "I have them, just in case. We better get this weekend started!" Now I am confident that everyone else on the plane knows something that I do not know. Just as I am about to say something, the fasten seat belt light comes on along with a young girl telling us to take our seats that we were preparing for take-off.

Our flight was rather brief. It is amazing how much ground can be covered so quickly jetting through the air. I wish now that I had gone on and bought an interest in the time-share jet, but that was ages ago. Once we reached our cruising altitude Lorelai and Richard fell asleep, Rory and Logan were quite cozy in a corner of the passenger area, and Christopher attempted to visit with Gigi and Francine. I decided that the best thing for me to do would be to nap and then hope we reached our destination soon!

When we landed, I honestly had no clue as to where we were until I looked out the window and saw palm trees. There was a limo waiting for us when we got off the jet. At this point, I was still in suspense, but I could not take it anymore.

"Well, Christopher, where exactly are we going?" I had to ask. I hoped that he would tell me, but I honestly did not understand what was going on with this vacation.

"We're almost there Emily. Please be patient." I cannot believe that he of all people is telling me to be patient! Patient!

Lorelai jumps in "Chris, we may as well tell them now." She smiles. I wonder if she senses how upset I am or whether she is continuing to toy with me. Christopher looks back to her, takes a breath, grabs her hand, and begins to speak.

"Well then. Dear family, we have gathered this weekend for a celebration that shall not soon be forgotten. We are now heading to the marina to take out the yacht. Once we get out to sea however far it is tomorrow, the Captain of the ship will marry Lorelai and me. Then, we will enjoy a traditional Thanksgiving meal while continuing to enjoy the tropical weather..."

Marry! Did he just say marry! I have traveled how far to attend my daughter's wedding without realizing that I will be going to a wedding, much less the wedding I have been imagining for over twenty years.

I have to smile at this news and say "Congratulations, Christopher. Best wishes, Lorelai. Thank you for including us." I whisper to Richard "You are right, I would not want to miss this!" I then turn the conversation to Lorelai: "However, I don't see why you did not tell us this before we left home. It would have been much more understandable for us to know, after all we are your parents. I haven't even seen your dress!" I really am happy, just a bit saddened that I did not get to help with the wedding preparations. That really is all that a mother wants, even her mother. I look over at Richard who seems to be holding back something, but he seems to be thrilled. Our Lorelai is getting married!


	4. Chapter 4

It has been almost six months since the exciting Thanksgiving that led to Lorelai's marriage to Christopher. Once we returned to Connecticut, my family was now a topic of conversation, but thankfully it was in a good way. All the girls wanted to know why and how we kept all of this a secret. Fortunately, now all anyone asks is "How are Lorelai and Christopher enjoying married life?" and that is a question that I am always thrilled to answer.

It is nice that we have continued our Friday family dinners. I enjoy the family portrait that sits around the table each week. At this specific dinner, I have realized that this is the best opportunity to urge Lorelai to agree to a new family portrait that could include everyone. We have enjoyed our drinks and have moved to the table. I have been hinting at pictures all evening, but it is time to just say it.

"Lorelai, Christopher, it is time for you to consider having a family portrait of your family." They both seem to be taken aback by this comment. Rory is also giving Lorelai an encouraging look. Yet again, I am clueless as to what is going on at my table.

"Well, Mom." Lorelai starts, but I have learned that it is never good when she starts out with that. "A portrait may be better once our family is complete. Like in six months or so." She said this matter of factly with a smile creeping on her face as she looked to Rory who was also smiling.

"What do you mean complete?" At this I got the biggest smile to my face, Rory must be getting married. After all, she is about to graduate from Yale, and she and Logan seemed to be doing very well when I last saw them together. How exciting this wedding will be. Surely Rory will let me assist in the preparations, unlike her mother. That would explain the look Rory is giving to Lorelai, but why would she not tell us before now that she is getting married? We will need to begin wedding preparations immediately! Then as my thoughts race through my head I have to ask: "Is Rory getting married!" I nearly jump out of my seat with all of my enthusiasm but attempt to remain somewhat composed.

At this, the entire table, minus Richard and me, erupts into laughter. I suppose now that the answer to my initial question is no. However, regardless of the answer to that question, it is completely out of line for them to laugh at me/my question in the manner that they are laughing!

"No, Grandma, I am not getting married. Right, Mom?" Rory says something to Lorelai in a way that makes Lorelai quit laughing, compose herself and say: "We're having a baby." With that Christopher grabbed Lorelai's hand and smiled while Lorelai rubbed her stomach with her other hand.

"What?" I ask as though I did not hear or understand what Lorelai said. Surely I misheard what was said.

"Christopher and I are expecting a baby, bundle of joy, bambino…You two are going to have another grandchild!" She seemed genuinely excited about this baby.

Richard speaks first by offering "Congratulations! This calls for a cigar!" He seems excited, but as usual he is not thinking things through all the way. As excited as I am for a new grandchild, I just worry about things, such as Lorelai's advanced age.

"No thanks, Dad. I can't smoke right now, but maybe in a year or so." Lorelai tells him trying to hold in some laughter. This is a classic Lorelai comment.

"Well Lorelai, I was speaking to your husband, but I am sure we can find something for you!" He then got up, embraced Lorelai, then started retreating to his study for cigars with Christopher.

"Congratulations. When are you due? What is it going to be? How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" All of these questions started flying out of my mouth, and as shocked as I was to hear them, I was more surprised when she answered them.

"Wow 20 questions putting me instantly on the spot. Honey, do you think it is too late to take that job in Seattle?" She laughs to Rory since Christopher and Richard have retreated for male bonding. Seattle! I hope that she is joking! She can't move to Seattle. I don't see her enough now, and she currently lives less than 2 miles away in that beautiful house that Christopher bought especially for her and now she is going to have a baby. Lorelai answered my questions, but I was too busy thinking about how different this time around is going from the last time that Lorelai let it slip that she was pregnant.

As we end tonight's dinner, I am excited at the prospect of having a new grandchild. Richard could not be more excited about the new baby, and continues to pat Christopher on the back as if he has discovered a cure for some rare disease. This time around, I am confident that Christopher and Lorelai will not shut me out of their lives along with the new baby!


End file.
